Incinerate Traducción
by Zhayra
Summary: Cinco veces en las que alguien descubrió que Shun Kazami estaba enamorado de Dan Kuso, y la única vez que Dan lo descubrió
1. Keith

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic ya finalizado "Incinerate", de AniPendragon. Link: https_:_/_archiveofourown,org-works-5021569-chapters-11539978 (borrar los guiones bajos( _ ), reemplazar las comas por puntos y los guiones cortos ( - ) por barras inclinadas "/ "). Pongo el link así porque FF no lo permite de otra forma

 **Nota de la Autora:** Un viejo fandom que no puedo soltar, y una OTP que siempre he adorado. Se actualiza aproximadamente una vez a la semana.

 **Nota del Traductor:** Disfruten la lectura.

KEITH

Pertenecer a los peleadores era una experiencia increíble, una experiencia que Keith difícilmente cambiaría por nada. Y cuando más pasaba con ellos, más los conocía y más se daba cuenta lo equivocadas que habían sido sus percepciones cuando era Spectra.

Dan era mucho menos desagradable cuando no estaba luchando contra él, por ejemplo. Era infinitamente más amable y cariñoso, estando supuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigos y trabajar fervientemente junto con ellos si era necesario. También estaba lleno de bromas malas y malos juegos de palabras que acababan en no poder decidirse entre reír hasta jadear por aire y gemir de hastío.

A los demás peleadores aún los estaba conociendo. Runo y Julie eran muy amables, Marucho era un genio certificado, y Ace y Baron eran exactamente como los había esperado. Por supuesto, siempre era genial tener a Mira alrededor. Todavía era la dulce y determinada hermanita que era hace tiempo, pero ahora se había convertido en una mujer madura y mejor. Era más fuerte que antes, más fuerte que nadie. Había pasado por tanto, pero no se había derrumbado. Lo había sorprendido. Lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

El único peleador al que aún no entendía era a Shun. Shun, quien había luchado contra los Vexos por cuenta propia incluso antes de toparse con la Resistencia. Shun, quien sólo se había mostrado a Mira y a los demás cuando Dan estuvo en problemas. Shun, cuyo vocabulario completo parecía estar repleto de comentarios sarcásticos, frases ingeniosas y consejos extrañamente filosóficos.

Shun, quien se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía por Gus, por haberlo perdido, con sólo mirarlo. Y también deteniéndolo con una sola frase.

Había pocas cosas en ése universo que Keith Clay no podía entender, y Shun Kazami se perfilaba para ser una de ellas.

Hablando de eso, pensó mientras caminaba por la casa de Marucho, esta noche no había visto a Shun. Resultaba obvio, teniendo en cuenta que la enorme casa tenía el tamaño que tenía, y el hecho de que eran pocos minutos pasada la madrugada. Era lógico.

Aun así, Keith se preguntó si Shun todavía estaba despierto, o siquiera se había ido a dormir. Aparentemente en Nueva Vestroia, era el primero en despertarse y el último en acostare. Tal vez ocurría lo mismo allí.

Keith dejó que sus pasos lo llevaran a la cocina en busca de un refrigerio nocturno. Estaba de humor para algo azucarado. Unas galletas tal vez.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y de inmediato fue recibido por el olor a horneado. El espeso aroma del azúcar y la canela se arremolinaban en el aire, dejando un regusto a chocolate en la lengua.

Sonrió al ver al panadero nocturno en la isla de la cocina.

Shun no levantó la mirada cuando Keith entró en la habitación, y Keith se limitó a mirarlo por un segundo. Shun estaba concentrado en extender una masa para pastel y, junto a él, las galletas con chispas de chocolate se estaban enfriando, mientras el horno caliente delataba que había más galletas cocinándose.

— Hola Keith — dijo Shun, sin mirarlo. Sus cejas se elevaron con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo hicist-

— Zapatos — respondió. El rubio se acercó a la isla de la cocina y se apoyó en ella

— Ah — dijo Keith. Miró al pelinegro, aun manteniendo la distancia — ¿Qué estás cocinando?

— Snickerdoodles.

Keith echó un vistazo a la masa que estaba extendiendo sobre la mesa, luego a las galletas a un costado y frunció el ceño — Eso no luce como Snickerdoodles

— Horno — dijo Shun, señalando con el pulgar a su espalda. Señaló con la cabeza hacia la tapa del pastel — Pastel de calabaza.

— Sabes — inquirió el rubio, al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja — Las conversaciones funcionan mucho mejor cuando se habla con frases completas — se movió para pararse al lado de Shun, pero todavía fuera del alcance de su brazo.

El ventus lo miró de reojo, y luego se sacudió las manos en el delantal. Tomó las manoplas del horno y se dirigió a las galletas que seguían cocinándose. Cuando se giró, Keith vio lo que estaba escrito en el delantal. "Besa al cocinero bajo tu propio riesgo". Keith resopló en silencio ante esa frase.

— Las personas siguen diciendo eso — expresó Shun, con sequedad — Y sin embargo siguen hablando conmigo de todos modos.

Keith le observó sacar los snickdoodles del horno y colocar la bandeja sobre una tabla para cortar.

— No eres el más sociable de todos ¿Verdad? — preguntó Keith. Tomó una de las galletas de chocolate que tenía al lado y se la llevó a la boca. De inmediato, el dulce sabor del chocolate mezclado con el caramelo inundó su paladar. Contuvo el impulso de gemir, pero mirando a Shun, supuso que su expresión lo había traicionado.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Shun respondió.

— No ¿En qué te basas para asegurarlo? — dijo cambiando la temperatura del horno.

— Estas cocinando a las tres de la mañana.

Shun arqueó las cejas.

— ¿En serio te tomó tanto tiempo averiguarlo? Y yo que pensé que eras más listo.

— No entiendo por qué la gente piensa que no eres nada más que un tipo serio y estoico.

— Un concepto erróneo y generalizado — dijo Shun — En realidad, soy serio y _sarcástico_.

— Me di cuenta — dijo Keith, sonriendo — Entonces… ¿Por qué estás cocinando snickerdoodles a las tres de la mañana?

— A Dan le gustan — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros — Las galletas con chispas son para los demás. El pastel es para Julie, su novio va a cortar con ella.

— ¿Él te dijo eso?

— No — dijo levantando la vista — Sólo lo sé.

Keith reprimió el impulso de estremecerse. Se había enfrentado a maníacos genocidas, príncipes mimados y sin clase, y a las bromas de Shadow Prove. Podía manejar la mirada penetrante de Shun. O tal vez no, pero obvio no iba a revelarle aquello.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — dijo el rubio, tratando de cambiar de tema a uno que lo había dejado pensando hace tiempo.

— Claro — dijo Shun, poniéndose a trabajar con la tapa del pastel en la bandeja de apoyo, tomándose el tiempo para pellizcar los pequeños bordes.

— ¿Cómo es que tú y Dan llegaron a ser amigos?

— ¿Hmm?

Keith se sentó en la encimera de la isla, dejando que sus largas piernas colgaran hacia el suelo — Eres una persona completamente diferente a él. Es engreído, ruidoso e hiperactivo. Pero tú eres tranquilo, introvertido, inteligente…

— Dan no es un idiota.

— No digo que lo sea — repuso — Pero eres diferente a él. Los Vexos éramos un equipo porque teníamos que serlo, y créeme, nos llevábamos tan bien como perros y gatos. Aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo habías notado.

— Para nada — dijo Shun con ironía. Keith puso los ojos en blanco.

— Correcto, mi error. Pero mi punto es, que tú y Dan son tan diferentes como el día y la noche y sin embargo son tan compatibles como compañeros. ¿Cómo soportas ser su compañero?

Shun frunció el ceño a la tapa del pastel, y luego miró a Keith. Había una máscara de confusión en sus ojos, nublando su habitual expresión seca e introspectiva.

— No hay nada… que soportar — respondió, lentamente — Dan es mi mejor amigo, no lo sería si no me agradara — se limpió las manos con el delantal una vez más antes de pasar una mano por su cabello. Aun así, la harina quedó en sus mechones al bajar los dedos.

— ¿Por qué a la gente le cuesta tanto creer que realmente me agrada? Es divertido, valiente, desinteresado y siempre está dispuesto a hacer lo correcto, incluso cuando hacerlo le pueda provocar un daño grave. Ni siquiera piensa mal de la gente, cree que pueden redimirse incluso cuando no han hecho más que lastimarlo. Fue el primero en darte la bienvenida a nuestro equipo, el primero en sugerir que vayamos en busca de tu novio muerto… — la voz de Shun se hacía más fuerte y apasionada con cada palabra hasta que Keith tuvo que tomar distancia con él y ponerse del otro lado de la isla.

— Woah, woah, woah, alto ahí — dijo Keith, con los ojos muy abiertos — Oye, lo siento ¿de acuerdo? No quise sonar ofensivo. Me agrada Dan. Pero ustedes dos son tan diferentes que su relación no tiene sentido para mí — tragó saliva — Lo siento.

Shun lo miró con enfado mal disimulado, pero detrás de eso, Keith podía ver dolor en sus ojos.

— La gente cree lo que quiere creer — dijo después de un momento —De nada sirve cambiar eso. Sé en qué posición estamos, y al final del día es lo único que importa.

Keith vio los ojos de Shun suavizarse mientras hablaba, y también líneas alrededor de su boca que nada tenían que ver con la tensión del momento — Realmente te preocupas por él.

— Más que nada — en ese momento estaba sonriendo, pero no a él, sino a algo que únicamente él veía.

— Oh.

Los ojos de Shun se entrecerraron, y toda su gentileza desapareció en un segundo.

— No digas "oh"

— Pero — dijo Keith — Tú lo amas — Shun apretó los dientes.

— ¿Y?

— Estás enamorado de él — dijo lentamente, con la voz y el rostro teñidos de asombro.

— ¿Y? — preguntó de nuevo, con la voz tensa.

— ¿No vas a decírselo? — Shun frunció el ceño.

— No, y tú tampoco.

— Pero-

— ¿No deberías seguir con tu _sueño de belleza_? — dijo Shun. La burla en su tono de voz llenó la habitación con un repentino calor. Keith tragó saliva y asintió.

— Sí, lo siento. Te dejaré en paz.

Cuando salió de la habitación, escuchó a Shun una última vez. Sólo una suave petición que Keith no pudo rechazar.

— Por favor no se lo digas a nadie — dijo con una voz que le quedaba pequeña a la inmensidad de la sala. Keith apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta.

— No lo haré — dijo, y luego volvió a su cama.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Julie

JULIE

Con el Interespacio Bakugan en funcionamiento, Julie estaba viendo más a menudo a sus tres chicos favoritos. Claro, Shun y Marucho vivían en otras partes del mundo, pero ambos la visitaban tan a menudo como podían. Como hoy, por ejemplo. Julie se había aparecido en su trabajo alrededor del mediodía, para encontrar a Shun sentado en una de las mesas. Estaba jugueteando con uno de los cordones sueltos de su camisa morada.

Él sonrió al verla, un gesto silencioso que la hizo sonreír con toda la fuerza del sol. Una sonrisa de Shun era algo raro de ver, y ella siempre se sintió privilegiada por recibirlas.

— Hola Shun ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — preguntó Julie, saltando sobre sus talones hacia él. Recibió a cambio esa mirada distante y pensativa tan propia de él, una que lo hacía lucir más maduro a sus cortos dieciséis años.

— Solo… quería un poco de compañía — dijo Shun con simpleza. Julie levantó una ceja y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

— Ya sé, sé que no soy una genio, pero eso parece muy poco viniendo de ti.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó Shun.

— Mmm no lo sé ¿Será por el hecho de que vives en la otra mitad del mundo?

Shun suspiró, tan silencioso que apenas pudo escucharlo — Estoy visitando a Dan.

Julie se dejó caer en la silla frente al moreno y sonrió — Ya veo, eso suena mucho más creíble — miró alrededor — Y entonces ¿Dónde está Dan?

— Por ahí — respondió, agitando la mano vagamente. Ella lo miró alzando las cejas e hizo el mismo gesto vago que él.

— ¿Por ahí?

Shun hizo una mueca, obviamente dándose cuenta que no iba a librarse del interrogatorio tan fácil.

— En el Interespacio Bakugan — dijo — Con Jake, Marucho y — otra mueca — Ren.

Julie frunció el ceño.

— De verdad no te gusta Ren ¿Cierto?

Shun abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Julie lo vio intentar encontrar las palabras para expresarse de su manera habitual, elegante y sutil.

— No, no me gusta— definitivamente la elocuencia del ninja se hallaba perdida. Eso hizo que las cejas de Julie se alzaran, y sentía que debía recuperarse de las sorpresas que Shun le seguía lanzando.

— Wow

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Shun.

— Yo solo… no pensé que serías así, tan… directo — dijo Julie. Giró un mechón de pelo alrededor de su oreja y frunció los labios — ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de él?

Shun se encogió de hombros. Era lo más alejado a su comportamiento habitual, pero lo dejó pasar. Shun solía cerrarse cuando le hacían demasiadas preguntas. No era su intención molestarlo, pero ya lo estaba haciendo. Así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

— Entonces… ¿estás seguro que no quieres nada de comer? ¿O de beber? Siempre te gustaron los batidos que preparamos aquí — la mención de los batidos hizo que los ojos de Shun pasaran de la mesa a Julie de un salto. Ella luchó contra el impulso de sonreír. Cuando su madre le dijo que la manera más rápida de llegar al corazón de un hombre era a través de su estómago, no creyó que su madre estuviera hablando en serio.

Se levantó de un salto, dijo un rápido _"Vuelvo enseguida_ " y marchó rumbo a la cocina. Llamó al chef, una mujer llamada Mel, para que haga un batido de fresas y frambuesas. La orden apareció en el mostrador poco después y regresó con Shun.

— ¡Ta-dá! — dijo, entregándole un vaso largo como un florero. Shun removió la bebida con el sorbete, aparentemente distraído. Pero ningún movimiento suyo era inprevisto, por lo que Julie se sentó frente a él otra vez y esperó. Podía ser paciente cuando tenía que serlo.

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que la gente te está mintiendo? — preguntó Shun.

Julie frunció el ceño.

— Sí, algunas veces — pensó en Billie. En la chica del teléfono que se suponía era solo una _amiga_ , en la ruptura, la ira, los gritos. Sacudió la cabeza — Es horrible.

— Lo es — concordó Shun — Ren está ocultando algo. No sé qué es, pero no me gusta la sensación. No es lo que aparenta — Julie se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar replicar — ¿Qué?

— Es solo… — dijo vacilante. Luego, tomando una respiración profunda, continuó. — Es sólo que tú también ocultas muchas cosas. En realidad no eres tan estoico ni tan malo como la gente piensa. Sé que guardas secretos. Lo veo por la forma en la que hablas — se mordió el labio—Así que no puedes hablar de ocultar cosas cuando tú también lo haces.

Shun parpadeó.

— Julie, solo hay una cosa de mí que mantengo en secreto.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó, sus cejas se lazaron de vuelta — ¿Sólo una cosa?

Shun asintió. Tomó su batido y bebió de él — Puede que no divulgue todo sobre mi mismo a cualquier hora, pero si me hacen una pregunta directa la responderé con sinceridad — él la miró a través de su flequillo — La omisión no es una mentira si eres recatado, para empezar — se encogió de hombros — Y además, la gente cree lo que quiere creer ¿Quién soy yo para detenerlos?

Julie suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos.

— Sí, eso es verdad — ella se mordió el labio — Y ¿Qué es eso que escondes, de todos modos?

Recibió de Shun una mirada plana. Ella hizo un puchero.

—No puedes culpar a una chica por intentarlo — Shun sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron con resplandeciente diversión.

— Supongo que no — acordó.

Julie pensó sobre ello largo y tendido, estudiando al moreno durante varios minutos para tratar de averiguar qué era lo que Shun ocultaba al mundo. Sabía que su abuelo y su madre se habían ido, que estaba sólo en términos de sangre. Que tenía un par de buenos amigos, pero que de otro modo se encerraba en sí mismo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

— ¿Por qué no tienes novia?

— ¿Porque soy gay? — dijo Shun, bebiendo un poco de su batido. Julie parpadeó.

— Oh. Entonces ¿Por qué no tienes novio? — volvió a preguntar. Esta vez, el moreno le dio una mirada plana.

— Dios mío, te gusta alguien — dijo Julie con una amplia sonrisa — Eso es lo que estás escondiendo ¿no?

Le vio poner los ojos en blanco y no decir nada. Pero sabía que él detestaba las mentiras, lo que significaba que era muy probable que estuviera en lo cierto.

— Veamos — dijo la chica, inclinándose sobre la silla y golpeando sus labios con un dedo — Sólo tienes unos cuantos amigos, por lo que tiene que ser uno de ellos. Lo que tiene mucho sentido, porque es probable que por eso lo estés ocultando.

Ella lo pensó y lo pensó.

— ¿Es Jake? — Shun rodó los ojos — ¿Ren? — hizo una mueca.

Julie se concentró e intentó pensarlo lógicamente. Buscaba entre aquellas personas a las que Shun dedicó su vida. A la gente que le importaba más allá de su apatía superficial. Y luego, se dio cuenta.

— Es Dan — dijo ella, con los ojos muy abiertos y la voz teñida de asombro — Estás enamorado de Dan.

Shun se tensó. El vaso de batido se trizó por la fuerza con la que lo sostenía. Miró a Julie con los ojos abiertos, los labios separados y la piel pálida.

— Tengo razón — dijo sonriendo — ¡Woo-hoo!

El muchacho se lanzó sobre la mesa y tapó su boca con las manos. El batido cayó al suelo y se rompió en una explosión de vidrio y espuma.

— No se lo puedes decir a nadie — siseó. La chica parpadeó _¿Acaso era tan malo que lo supiera?_ Pero ella notó que Shun estaba temblando. Notó que sus ojos estaban abiertos y salvajes. Notó el rubor en su pálida piel — Por favor — dijo, y sonaba más como una súplica que como otra cosa.

Lentamente, Julie asintió, y Shun le quitó la mano. Miró hacia abajo, al batido, cuando regresó a su silla. Hizo una mueca ante el desastre. El café estaba vació por ese lado, por lo que no había llamado la atención, pero aun así lucía avergonzado.

— Voy por el trapeador — dijo Julie en voz baja.

— Julie — dijo Shun, y ella juró que nunca lo había escuchado tan sumiso — Lo digo en serio. Él no puede saberlo.

Pero ella no sabía por qué, porque se veían geniales juntos. Pero sabía lo que se sentía cuando otras personas tomaban decisiones por uno, y sentir miedo por ello. Sabía lo que era que otras personas sostuvieran tu corazón, tu destino, en sus manos y luego lo dejasen estrellarse contra el piso. Así que asintió y sonrió.

— Por supuesto, Shun. Lo prometo.

Él se relajó, le ofreció una sonrisa marca Kazami, y Julie esperó a que algún día tuviera el valor para contárselo a Dan.


End file.
